Fate Welsh Order
by Beowolf 43
Summary: Issei Hyoudou has the mind of a Random Otaku shoved into his mind after dying before his meeting with Ingvild. Then while dealing with that Zelretch, the evil troll that he is gives him Class cards meant for the guy he was mashed with, who then punted him into the past... yep, his life is over. Issei x harem.
1. Fate 1.

**Whelp, the plot bunnies are at it again, but this time, i think they did me a bit of a favor. Ive been trying to start a new Fate story and this idea might've been used before but, I just cant get it out of my head, so here we go! A DXD/ Fate Xover with a Twist! as you all know I own absolutely Jack Shit **

**[FATE]**

Pain, Unadulterated, horrible pain, that was all that was felt. Images flashed across its vision, one of a life completely normal, another of a life of magic, Devils, Angels, and Battles. It... No, _They _saw lives that they had lived. With each image a new memory surfaced from the foggy haze that trapped them. They could not remember how or why they came to exsist like this. The half of their consciousness that lived the normal life also recognized the memories of the half that was involved in the moonlit world.

That half, was known as Issei Hyoudou.

The other part however, was unable to piece together its own name. So collectively they both agreed to have Issei Hyoudou be their collective name.

Now that they- That _He _was reconciling the two sets of memories inside of his head together, Issei found himself free of the majority of his suffering. Oh, dont mistake him, his nerves felt like they just got deep fried in motor oil and were hosed down with Acid for a spot free shine. But at least now he wasnt being stabbed by a Radioactive knife in every cell of his body.

The memeores flashed faster and faster. colliding on the point that both ended up here, where ever 'here' was at any point.

For the set that led a normal life, it was brought here in the wake of death. Said death came at the hand, or rather gun, of a random mugging.

Issei, on the other hand, came fresh from the feild of battle, Rias and Asia, two of his newly married Wives, were kidnapped by the last few dregs of the Kaos Brigade, and while he was busy saving them one lucky mook stabbed him with a blade coated with Samiel's blood.

Sadly, he was pulled here before anything could be done to save him, not that many things could, being half Dragon.

" Hn, well, this was not what i was expecting to happen. "

The voice drew the attention of the slowly solidifying consciousness of the two blending souls. Issei, it felt right to refer to themselves as one now, attempted to speak, only to realize that he had no body.

Issei recognized this man though, not from his memories as a member of the Devil Race, but from the normal life he lived, he was from another piece of media like his other set of memories were.

Said memories also said that if this man was here, Issei. was. SCREWED.

Wizard Marshall Zelretch, the old man of the Jewels, master of the Second true magic and an unrepentant Troll of a vampire smirked in his general direction.

" I had only meant to summon the man who was shot, not you as well Hyoudou, but this, this has potential. " His smile grew bigger, mirth dancing in his eyes as he contemplated what this unforeseen stroke of luck could bring.

Issei could not speak, as neither soul had occupied a body for them to use as a medium. The only thing that could be done was watch as Zelretch began to lift a small box up.

" Originally, I had intended for the other one to receive this and enter your world. But with you here, and the timeline you hail from inaccessible, I have a better idea. " The Dead Apostle Ancestor said with mirth. Then the box opened to show something that both excited and terrified the half of him that recognized them for what they were.

Class Cards. A type of Mystic Code that housed a Heroic spirit from the Throne of Heroes. They, unassuming little bits of cardboard and laminate, held power enough to conquer the world in just one card.

And that stack had 10 of them.

The standard Seven of the normal classes were there of course. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin. Plus three of the nonstandard classes. The Classes Ruler and Avenger were something that Issei's other memories knew and recognized. But the last one, the last one was diffrent.

Upon this card was a depiction of a snarling monster, it was hard to tell exactly what it was, A wolf, lion, bear, demon or what have you. No, there was only one word for this thing.

**_BEAST..._**

The fact wasn't lost on the in the know half of him that the seven beings that fall into _THAT _Branch of class were... well, they were not the kind you ever wanted to have gunning for you an its best to end it there.

Well, unless it was Fou, then the only thing dangerous there was death from cuteness overload.

Zelretch Placed the Cards back into the deck case. His abnormal behavior showing, he was too quiet, not giving any indication of what exactly he wanted of Issei.

_'What's his game' _The almost solidified merge of souls thought.

Apparently he could hear his thoughts, as he laughed.

" Hahahahaha, my game boy, is that you get something out of this besides the retry in life or the Class Cards. What that is however, is something you need to figure out yourself. As for what i get? Well, what else is there? " Zelretch leaned forward, even incorporeal Issei was disturbed by the fanged smile, it was _way _to crazy for either parts liking. " I get something _new _to Observe, and possibly repay a favor to someone who even I would not cross if i could help it. "

That last little tidbit unnerved Issei far more then the Beast card did. Someone _The worst Troll in the multiverse was afraid of!? _Yeah, that would be bad.

Zelretch pounded his cane, or rather his mystic code on the ground and affixed his face with a cheery smile.

" But dont worry, I think you'll do fine with what you got. Now, have fun!! "

**[FATE]**

Waking up, was both relieving and suprising.

His relief was short, because the suprise was the fact he was hooked up to a heart monitor, looking around showed he was in the Hospital. Looking for any reflective surface to see just how far back the Troll had sent him, Issei was happy to see he wasnt a kid.

If anything, he only looked like he was a year or so younger, which when factoring in the time he had spent with Rias and the Occult Research club, placed him pretty close to the start of his time as a Devil.

Although, the head wrapping was kinda worrying, as was the cast his right arm was in.

Glancing to his side, the left one thankfully, the end table had the deck sitting on it. As he was only wearing a gown and his boxers he had no pants to clip the thing to so he figured they were fine where the are.

'_Okay, first things first. Figure out when i am, then try and get back into contact with Ddraig.' _Issei thought to himself. His memories from his main life reminding him about his Partner, and his second set affirming that Re-awakening his Sacred Gear was the best course of action.

Any other thoughts however, would have to wait.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. Turning he saw a man in a doctors coat that had a clip board in his hands. The man was already looking at him, and a pleased smile spread across his face.

" Ah, Mr. Hyoudou! Glad to see you up! How are you feeling? " The Doctor asked in a way that suggested he expected Issei to not really know the answer.

Issei for his part, was kinda confused as to how exactly he even got here. As far as he could tell, he hadn't been to the hospital in years, since a year into middle school even.

But when you take into account the fact Issei looked like he went another two rounds with Vali in his Balance Breaker, his current stay in the Hospital is understandable.

" Uh... I think I'm ok sir, but, I can't really remember what happened. " Issei said a little absently.

The Doctor, whos name tag said ' Kagawa' out nodded his head.

" Quite understandable my boy, With the severity of your skull fractures as well as the concussions, well retroactive Amnesia is well within the relm of possibility. " Dr. Kagawa said as he made notes on his clipboard.

When he finished with his paperwork Dr. Kagawa Turned back to Issei with a critical eye, he then proceeded to give issei a standard gest for pupil dilation, hearing, vision and the rest of the standard check up routine.

By the time the good Dr. was almost done, the door to the room nearly exploded inwards as a female shaped missile zoomed in.

_" ISSEI!!! "_

*** WHAM!! ***

The Missile solidified into the form of Mina Hyoudou, Issei's Mother. Said Solidification came when she ran straight into her son with enough force to nearly take the young man off the hospital bed!

" OW OW OW OOOOOWWWW!? "

It should also come as no suprise that she also began to nearly tear his cast held arm off with the force she had generated from her inertia stopping as soon as she reached her son.

" Dear, let him go! you're going to rip his arm off like that!! " The male voice that shouted from the hall was the precursor to Kagari Hyoudou entering the room.

Dr. Kagawa just sighed, this was going to take awhile.

**[FATE]**

" Ok, so I was in school when a girl nearly fell down the stairs, then me being the unlucky idiot of the day, managed to do so but the momentum she built up managed to make her knock me clear out of a window!? " Issei asked unbelieving, that was directly out of a shoujo rom-com manga dammit!

But then he realized, that according to the other half of him, his life was already one... yeah, that shit was actually depressing.

His mother nodded her head, Her hands gently stroking his uninjured one. Thus preventing him from focusing on his Anime protagonist angst at the moment.

Issei sighed in abject depression, dreading the next question he had to ask. " And how long exactly was I unconscious for? "

Dr. Kagawa was quick to answer. " About four days or so, highly unusual for a young man who landed with enough force to nearly crack open your skull like an egg. But another two or so days and you should be cleared for release. Just try and avoid being thrown out of anymore windows. "

When the Doctor was about to open the door, the handle jiggled as it was opened. A young woman in a nurse outfit walked in with someone staying out in the halway.

She seemed to flush at nearly ramming into the older man, who laughed and waved her off as she started stuttering out an apology. Pouting a bit, whether being treated like a kid by her superior, or for another reason was a mystery to him.

The Nurse then looked to Issei and said." Pardon me Mr. Hyoudou, but you have a Visitor. "

When I nodded The person waiting in the hall came in... Correction, _Rias Came in!!!_

_'SHIT SHIT SHIT WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!?!!?!.!' _Issei was most assuredly _Not _ready to meet his former Master/Wife just yet.

But ready or not, she walked in clad in her Kuoh uniform. With her crimson hair flowing evem without a breeze and her beautiful blue-green eyes were suprisingly set into a look of worry, matched by the small frown and lowered brows.

It should also be noted that she was as hot as ever, because even while still in the middle of a psychological crisis both parts of him thought she was a 15 out of 10.

" Are you Ok Hyoudou? Im so sorry for knocking you out of the window. " Her voice nearly undid him right there, and honestly if it was just the Super perverted boob obsessed dumbass from before, he most assuredly would have shouted about everything that happened.

As it was, he managed to hide it by thinking about all the things they did together as a couple, The nights cuddling on the sofa, Stargazing on the roof of the house, the myriad of memories made him blush to help cover his stutter by making them think he was nervous about her being here.

Oh, he was, just not for the reasons that the other three in the room think.

_' Seriously, of all the girls to knock me out of the window, It has to be the one I love and who has no idea that we got Married in an alternate universe... holy shit my life is turning into a Fanfiction! ' _Fourth wall breaking thoughts aside Issei was truly wondering which god or goddess of luck he had offended in either life and what he could do to fix it, cause if he didn't then he was toast.

" I-I'm fine Ria- I mean Gremory-Senpai, Just kinda, well kinda having a hard time remembering what exactly happened. But more importantly, are you ok? " Issei asked with a worried face, one his mother mentally cheered at as it gave the hurt puppy eyes a run for their money.

What, She wanted Grandkids Dammit!!

But, never let it be said that Issei Hyoudou wasn't caring about those close to him. Even injured his focus is his friends, not himself.

Rias was suprised to see the freshman who was already part of a group called the 'Perverted Trio' not gawking at her boobs. Oh don't misunderstand her, he gave them a two second glimpse along with the rest of her, but his main attention was her face and hair. It was actually kinda nice to see a man not obsessed with her body.

The fact he nearly called her Rias instead of Gremory was another thing. Although she felt a little touched at his worry for her, even when she was the reason he was in the hospital.

' _He's not acting like i thought he would at all, hmm interesting. ' _Rias thought to herself, Issei Hyoudou was becoming a bit of a mystery to her.

That the faint Sacred Gear reading the boy gave off now suddenly felt like she was staring at a Dragon that was currently sleeping where he sat was also another thing that had her intrest.

When she turned her head to speak to His parents, Rias caught the slight shift in expression he did. His embarrassment changed to a look of longing, sorrow and determination. It startled her for a second, but it dissapeared so fast that she thought it might just be her imagination.

Rias was going to get to the bottom of this, She just had to find the right way to do it.

**[FATE]**

A few minutes later after Talking to his parents, who exscused themselves very fast so as to allow their son to talk to the beautiful foreign girl that they could tell very clear he had a crush on. Issei, who was planning out how to go about this and came up with exactly bumpkis metally shrugged an said ' _Screw this, time to wing it. '_ Rias was the first to speak, her face set into a pleasent mask Issei had discovered she used when talking to clients for the Club.

She said. " So Hyoudou, I wa- "

She was cut off by him lifting his hand, His expression a big goofy smile that Rias found hard to bot respond to.

" Actually Gremory-Senpai, If you could call me Issei? I'd appreciate it, I'm not too big on formalities. " Issei asked kindly, scratching his face with his good hand.

Rias smiled at that, the boy she had an interest in as a potential member of her Peerage was actually more then just a pervert it seems.

She nodded and said. " Very well Issei, please call me Rias then. "

Issei's smile lost most of the Goofy quality but none of its sincerity. " Of course Rias. So, about what you were going to ask? "

Rias went straight to the point.

" Well Issei, as im sure you know that im covering the expenses for your treatment, but well... " Rias trailed off, her inedx finger of her left hand scratching her cheek. A habit of hers He knew she did whenever she felt guilty for something. " I just feel it isnt enough, I mean if you hadnt landed in a bush when you fell you might've died! So if there is anything i could do to make it up to you? "

Issei, or rather the foreign parts of him, saw an opportunity to get into the Occult Research Club early, but the part of him still in love with her saw a way to get a date with her.

He was quite literally fighting with himself as to how to go about this offer. But he was able to find a compromise relatively fast.

" Well, If you feel that way Rias, then maybe you could help me. You know a lot about the Occult right, I mean you are the president of the Occult Research Club. " Issei asked.

Rias was kinda confused, She honestly expected him to ask her for a date, she would've gone, but that wouldve been it. With Riser on the horizon, she couldn't afford for her...Ugh _fiancee_ to find out she was dating a normal human.

The puffed up Fowl would roast the poor boy to ashes.

" Um, yes I am, may I ask why? " She asked with a tilt to her head, her eyes giving off a curious light that Issei would be hard pressed to say didn't remind him of Koneko when ever she acted like a cat.

Issei began to fabricate his reason for asking. " Well, just before I woke up, I had a really weird dream. An old man with a jeweled cane and blood red eyes told me to and I am quoting him here, '_Find the Daughter of the crimson duke of the pillars, she will help you awaken the Dragon that sleeps within you'. _Now that bit was weird enough, but then he gave me a box of cards he said were very important, and unless their a figment of my imagination, there sitting right on the counter next to me. "

Rias was... well she was conflicted on one hand, the Daughter of the crimson pillar could really only refer to her, which was a very worrying thing for a normal human like him to know, well, normal human who didn't have a contract with her.

On the other, The man in his dream told him to come to her for help with this Dragon. But still these cards appearing in his room? that just smelled of magic.

" Mm, that does sound weird Issei, but why do you think I could help? " She asked, if only to try and pretend that she wasnt the one the supposed man, who she was beginning to think wasnt a figment of a concussed mind, was speaking of.

Issei gave her such a flat look that her face got a littke dusting of pink.

Issei said. " _Gremory, _As in the Duke pillar of the 72 pillars of demons that form the Ars Goetia. The same Demons that were summoned by King Solomon, also regarded the world over as the King of Mages. I'm a pervert Rias, but that does not mean I'm stupid. "

Well... he wasn't stupid anymore at least.

Before she could counter his point, he pressed on. " Not to mention that Sona Kaichou wasn't very stealthy herself, Shitori, Sitri? Really she could've tried one that had no relation to her family name, then it wouldn't be so obvious considering you girls are friends. "

" Hrik!! " Rias felt the on point comment hit her like an arrow. Ooh, she was sooo going to hear about this from her brother...

" Now if you'd be so kind as to drop the act Rias? Honestly I'm not going to say anything, I dont care if you're a Devil or not so can we move on please? " Issei asked as he streched to reach the box. when his hand touched it he yelped as the box began to glow.

When he withdrew his hand Rias was close enough to grasp his hand, which was smoking on the back.

Both watched in slight awe as three Crimson sigils inscribed themselves onto his hand. After a minute of intense pain the Sigil solidified into the image of a Dragon, formed by three separate markings. The part of him that was aware of what exactly these were informed him that they were called Command Seals. A sort of absolute command that any servent under the contract of a Master must obey.

" Th-Those are command seals from Fate/ Apocrypha! Wh-what in the Maou's name is going on!? " Rias shouted as she analyzed the magic seals grafted to the boys hand. Her inner Otaku was positively salvating at the moment, while the rest of her was fighting to understand what exactly was happening to the boy right now.

Issei's thought were. _' Holy Shit, Type Moon is a thing here? It sure as Hell wasn't the last time!! '_ and he should know, being married to an Otaku of Legendary proportions. But still, Issei took the opportunity to continue with his fabrication of his story.

" Wait, now that you mention it... Oh shit, that old guy was Zelretch wasnt he!? " Issei asked in fake panic, but Rias was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to tell the difference.

" B-but Type Moon is just a mortal entertainment company!! Ive checked to see if any supernaturally aware work there and there's no possible way for something like this to happen!! " The Heiress of the Gremory family was trying to wrap her mind around this, and failing spectacularly.

Issei just threw out a random answer, hoping to calm her down. " Could be he just hid himself and used proxies for the company? Seems like that'd be something the old Troll would do for a laugh. "

Rias drew up short, from everything that was known about the man in the Type Moon fandom, that truly was a option. But then again If Zelretch was actually a real person, then did that mean the Throne... of..Heroes...

Oh, Oh this is bad...

She turned back to the Box, the little tiny box that just might hold Cards with powers surpassing any combination of multiple Longinus class Sacred Gear.

She swallowed, or attempted to as her very dry throat hindered the action. " Issei, If that really was Zelretch, then would that make those Cards...? "

Issei reached for the box again, when he wasn't burned again he opened the box and withdrew his cards. He held up three, Saber, Assassin, and Ruler.

He said. " It sure looks that way, looks like Im going to really need your help after all Rias. "

Rias wasn't sure if this was the best day of her life or the craziest. Not even looking back on it years from now, but one thing she did know... Issei Hyoudou wasn't what she expected to be, not in any way, shape, or form.

**[FATE]**

Deep within Issei's mind, a chamber with ten doors was formed. The chamber was big, it had to be to hold the first and until now only inhabitant of the young mand soul.

The inhabitant was a huge Dragon, a dragon whose scales were the color of fresh blood. The large beast of legend was laying contently, watching the process that was altering his partners mind. Of course he was ready to interfere in any capacity if needed, none would harm his partner if there was any way for him to stop it.

He was the Red Dragon Emperor after all!!

Y Ddraig Gotch, or Ddraig now adays, was currently waiting. He was awake, and more importantly, aware of the fate that had befallen his partner. The Welsh Dragon of Domination snorted as he watched as the ten Doors that held the new 'Tennant's' of Issei's mind all glowed softly. Showing that the bonding of each Servent was being completed smoothly.

'**_That boy never seems to stop suprising me'_** Ddraig thought to himself as He noticed the door with the picture of the Kight with a sword held in salute finished before any of the others. The door slowly opened, a man exiting from the door.

Ddraig's eyes went wide at the sight of him, beofre he began to cackle at the luck of his partner.

Ohh, this showed _such Promise!!!_

**[To Be CONTINUED]**

**So, the end of another new stories first chapter. This one is simple in premise, yet complex in execution. An Issei Made OOC via insertion of a foreign soul made to merge with his? A Zelretch poking his nose in for more then just his own amusement? A Rias completely aware of his new powers abilites yet ignorant of his future role in her life. and to round it all out Ten Unknown servents, to you that is, who will react to being bound to a Devil How exactly? OH THE FUN TO BE HAD!!!!!**

**Previews for next time..**

" Wait, Saber is WHO!?!? "

/

**[ About time you got here Partner! I was getting bored talking with this stick in the mud!!! ]**

**/**

" Ara ara, This must be your Otaku fantasy come true huh Rias? "

/

" Include, Saber!! "

**Whelp, Wolf saying..**

**REVEIW!!, WORSHIP TYPE MOON!! A WILD ZELRETCH HAS APPEARD!!**

**Wolf out! **


	2. Fath Welsh Order

*** Looks at fave and follow counter.**

**o_o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0_0**

**HOLY SHIT GUYS! way to make a guy feel a ego boost! None of my other stories came this far in so short a time before, so now?**

**Ohhh, Im gonna LET LOOSE!!!**

**I DO OWN SHIT, JUST NOT THIS SHIT!!!**

**[FATE]**

It was two days after the Hospital incident and Rias Gremory was nervous. She was paceing behind her desk in her Club room trying to weigh the odds of a decision that could affect both her Peerage, and quite possibly the entirety of the Underworld. After calming down from the shock of the fact that one of her favorite Anime/ Manga series was actually real and the boy she was considering to make her Pawn was now blessed with ten Cards with the souls and powers of Legendary Heroes, Rias began to weigh her options.

Part of her was fangirling, wondering if he had Arturia and EMIYA, or better yet Shirou in some capacity, while her normal self realized that the first one could be a problem with Yuuto if Saber was really one of his servents. That boy was nearly killed because someone wanted to make artificial weilders for Holy Swords, Excalibur being the main one.

But, part of her was also wondering about the Dragon, Zelretch said that she was key to awakening it. But Which Dragon, and more importantly, why her?

'_This is all just soo confusing!! ' _Rias thought as she fought the temptation to smack her head against the mahogany desk she was behind.

The door to the room opened to reveal her vice president Akeno Himejima, a well developed young woman the same age as Rias. Her black hair was tied into a pony tail via a yellow ribbon while her violet eyes seemed to quickly pick up her King and best friends distress.

" Ara, is everything ok Rias? You seem quite upset. " Her melodic voice was something the majority of males in her school found heavenly...

Those idiots had no idea how close yet how far they were from the truth.

You see, Akeno Is the daughter of Baraqiel, the Fallen Angel who inherited the power of Holy Lightning from God before he fell from grace.

After her mother, Shuri, was killed by her Clan Akeno ran away, hating her father because his marrige to Akeno's mother was the reason Shuri was killed. Ever since that day, Akeno has denounced her old family, and the blood of the Fallen Angels she carries.

Rias looked at her best friend with a look of utter stress, Rias's eyes had bags under them, a feat by most standards seeing as Devils were far more hartey then humans. But as she has had only three hours of sleep while pondering the conundrum that was Issei Hyoudou, it was to be expected.

" Remember the Boy who tried to catch me when i tripped on the stairs? The one who fell out the window? Well, suffice to say, that when i went to apologize to him when he woke up at the hospital... things got weird." Rias then began to tell Akeno about the conversation she had with Issei, from his "Dream" to the Class cards and all points in between.

When all was said and done Akeno hid her mouth with her hand and laughed. "Ufufufufu, Oh Rias it seems you're Otaku fantasy is coming true! "

Rias gave her best friend a truly flat stare before she sighed in exasperation. Akeno was forever and always like a teasing older sister, even to her supposed master, not that Rias would want her to be subservient to her. Akeno was like her sister, she loved her like family.

But, she needed her Queen, not her sister.

" Akeno, can you please take this seriously? This presents a very serious problem. " Rias flat out ordered, which stopped Akeno's teasing full on.

" What can we do Rias? " The priestess of thunder asked her.

Rias sighed again, her exhaustion showing. " Admittedly, not much. Issei was put into this situation by someone I honestly think even Big brother would not be able to beat. But even more then that He now has access to powers that are basically WMD's capable of potentially making most Longinus look like shiny paperweights."

She finally sat down in her chair, too busy thinking to really focus on staying balanced at the moment.

" Add in the fact he also possesses a Sacred Gear in addtion to his Class Cards, and the fact from what i observed when i visited him, his psyche is no longer the same as what we observed over the last year, we can honestly say that he poses a possible threat. " She continued explaining her thoughts to her second in command. " But, going by exactly what I saw besides the personality changes, he seemed to show absolutely no hostile intentions towards me. An even when he blindsided me and admmited he knew I was a Devil he said that he didnt care. "

Akeno blanched at the news that the Infamous pervert could identify Rias as a Devil. It was definitely not what was expected of the boy. Perhaps Rias was right to worry.

Akeno had a feeling she and Rias would be discussing this for awhile yet.

**[FATE]**

On the fifth day since he woke up, and his first going back to School Issei was meditating, a technique Azazel had made him use to enter the Boosted Gear in the past. Now however, he was attempting to enter his mind without even the focal point that was his Longinus. But he figured that the Class Cards had already bonded to his soul, so getting inside his mind might let him meet his new teammates. He had been attempting for close to an hour already with no luck, and soon it would be time to get up for school.

A minute or two later and Issei figured that he might as well get ready for the day.

'_ This is far more difficult then before, Maybe Ddraig was helping me by pulling me into my mind? ' _Issei thought as he climbed off his bed and headed to the bathroom.

Just thinking of the Welsh Dragon made Issei miss his partner, sure they may have not gotten along all the time but Ddraig was a friend, he missed the deep baritone Dragon.

**[Hn, Nice to see that you care at least.]**

**_* Crash!*_**

That was the sound of Issei tripping from the suprise of hearing Ddraig, and by Murphy's Law, faling face first onto the tub's side.

_' You timed it that way on purpose, didnt you?' _Issei thought back to the suddenly chatty Dragon in his arm as he cluched his head, already feeling the ache that was both from the fall and the Dragon.

**[Maybe, but in all seriousness its good i can finally get through to you partner. Stupid Gear was going haywire the past few days because of those Class Cards.] **Ddraig said, his voice expressed his displeasure with his forced silence.

' _Is something wrong with the Boosted Gear? ' _Issei asked as he turned on the shower. Unused to using it after living in the mansion Rias's family had transformed his house into, he would miss that Pool sized bath.

**[Not so much wrong as asleep, while I can talk to you right now the Boosted Gear seems to be... well the best way i can put it is like the time I went into a deep slumber after the whole Kaiju battle debacle. But this time the Gear is asleep, not me.]**

That answer was not something Issei was expecting. How could the Boosted Gear be _asleep?! _That made no sense, Ddraig was the soul of the Longinus, if he was awake then by logic so should the Bossted Gear!!

_' Anything we can do to kickstart it? ' _Issei asked as he washed himself, more focused on his partner then what he was doing.

**[ As we are right now? No, Your back to being a squishy Human, unless you're willing to put yourself at risk then the only way I can see you Awakening the Boosted Gear is by regaining your Evil Pieces.] **Ddraig stated his analysis.

The Welsh Dragon sounded very annoyed with the fate that had befallen his host. Not that Issei could fault him, he had come so far in the one and a half or so year he had spent as a Devil, to be back to this point was a big blow to his pride. Part of him said that his pride was far bigger then it should be, then the rest of him reminded itself that he wasn't _just _Issei Hyoudou anymore.

... Wait a second...

_' Ddraig, any of the Servents awake yet?' _He asked Ddraig as he toweled off and began to put on his uniform.

**[ Hn, I was wondering if you would remember to ask about that. As of right now, Saber is the only one awake. And trust me when i say, that I got a Kick out of who it is. Ha!! ] **Ddraig laughed at the end, his mirth clear as day.

Issei froze, his shirt half way on as he toyed with the idea of why exactly Sabers Identity would be that funny. The answers that came... well they weren't pretty.

Worst case scenario? Any version of the King of Knights. While Issei mightve loved Arturia's character Kiba would get a hate boner at the sight of Excalibur, although Saber Alter might give him some dark amusement.

Best case scenario? Saber was a Hero Ddraig thought was Ironic, or just plain old stupid for him posses, A dragon slayer or another member of the Knights of the Round Table, Mordred, Gawain, Lancelot, Bedivere and so many more could qualify.

A far out there option would be a member of the whole 'Saber face' Trope, like Nero or Okita Souji. That... Ok he could actually see that as being funny.

Issei had just finished dressing when His mother yelled from down stairs. Shutting his dresser drawers he Mentally said. _' We can discuss this later, for now im just glad to have you back partner. '_

The Welsh Dragon snorted back, but Issei could feel the smug feeling leaking from his Tenant. Issei shut his door and headed down the stairs. As he hit the bottom he saw his mother near the open front door and saw Rias talking pleasently to his mom.

He was confused for a second, then realized, of course she would show up, he was too big a wild card to do otherwise. Not to mention she would probably still be curious to see if he found out who his Class Cards had.

As she turned in his direction as he walked up to the conversing females, Issei mentally prepared himself for the day and its no doubt countless headaches.

" Good morning Rias, Did you need something? " He asked with what he hoped to God ( Metaphorically, he knew that the old man was pusing up Daisies right now.) was a friendly smile, It was hard to tell considering his broken arm was flaring up like hell right now.

Rias saw this of course, and had a slight worried expression.

She said. " Good morning Issei, Is your arm still bothering you? "

She glanced to his right arm, now clad in a black medical brace rather then a full cast. The damage was healing fast, sure as hell not as fast as when he was a Devil, but still slightly faster then a normal human.

" Dr. Kagawa said that as long as I do nothing strenuous or fall on it again, the brace should be gone in three weeks or so. I'm just happy the break wasn't severe enough to require the full cast the entire time, I'd have gone nuts without being able to bend my arm. " Issei said as he tried to put his shoes on, a task only slightly more difficult without both hands.

The Red haired Heiress nodded as she smiled at Issei's mother one last time before she said. " It was a pleasure to speak with you again Mrs. Hyoudou. Thank you for you're time. "

Mina Hyoudou merely smiled at the young lady, She could see the red head was curious about her son, not that she blamed her. Ever since he got back home he was... Different. He was far less obsessed with his Eroge and other forms of Smut then before. Not to mention he was far more thoughtful to her and her Husband. Helping around the house more, cooking dinner for them, even suprising her with a small gift, nothing special but still thoughtful.

Mina was happy with the changes her son was going through, but at the same time her baby boy was acting so different yet still the same in other ways she was beginning to think Issei had part of his personality changed by magic!

That part always made her laugh, until she remembered that was entirely possible.

Kagari and her had never told Issei about their family, about his ancestors who dabbled in magic. Their families aptitude for the mystic had dried up long ago, but enough remain in her that she could see the truth of the world. She knew the red haired girl wasn't human, but she also knew she wouldn't harm her son.

The fact Kagari possessed a Sacred Gear, though unstable and dorment it may be, still gave Issei more magic potential then he would have otherwise. The fact she sealed Issei's own Sacred Gear with the help of Irina's Father before the young lady's family moved to England was a stop gap to make most Supernaturally inclined beings think he was a normal human.

Mina watched as her only child walked out of the house with a potential girlfriend off to school. She was hopeful her son would find someone that would make him happy, and dreading what would become of him if he was found to have that Red gauntlet that appeared on him at birth by those who would wish to use him for their own ends.

**[FATE]**

Issei stayed a respectable distance from Rias as they walked to Kuoh Academy. Far enough so as to not be mistaken for being in a relationship, yet close enough to maintain the conversation they were having.

Which, for reasons Issei could not understand, had devolved into him telling her an embarrassing story from his kid years.

" So, by this point mom stuck the two of us in little bride and groom costumes and procceded to take a tone of pictures. Even nearly a decade after the fact im still trying to find and burn them all. " Issei finished his tale with a sigh of long suffering brought upon by motherly induced woe.

Rias was giggling like crazy as Issei recanted the time he and a friend from his childhood were playing and broke something valuable, the resulting punishment apparently being dressed as newlyweds.

It occured to him he should've tealized Irina was a girl when he thought she was way too pretty to be a boy back then, but he was dense, sue him.

Rias finally regained her ability to breath, and said. " Th-that's the truth? I cant imagine you're friend was too pleaded to dress up as a girl. "

Issei tisked. " Irina had less problems then you would think, considering that back then I didnt realize she was in fact a Girl. "

Rias raised a brow at the twist, but decided to change the subject seeing Issei was getting a little too annoyed.

" So, when do you want to try and find out about the dragon Zelretch told you about? My clubroom would be a good spot for privacy, you free after class? " She asked pleasantly, her smile the same as she would show a potential contractor.

It made Issei feel like shit that was the only smile of hers he could see for awhile.

He slapped his own smile on as he nodded, too conflicted to speak for fear of saying something stupid. A few blocks down the school came into veiw. As they neared Kuoh Academy, the natural gossip started.

" Oh my god, why is Rias-Onee-Sama walking with the pervert! " one girl shouted. " Do you think he's blackmailing her!? " This came from a jealous looking third year boy." Could it just be because of what happened last week? " Came from a member of a small group of girls " Yeah! No other way she would be near that letch!! " came the response of the girl on her right.

Both male and female students continued on this vein of conversation as the two approached the main entrance. Issei rolled his eyes as he wispered to Rias. " Yet if only they knew just who they worship like a Goddess."

Rias gave a not so subtle wink to him, causing the entire horde of students to gasp in horror.

She began to head for her shoe locker, but before she left she said. " Remember Issei, I'll send someone to pick you up after class, see you then. "

Issei replied. " Of course, see you later Rias."

No sooner did he say that then was he nearly assaulted by his two friends Matsuda and Motohama. The Glasses wearer tried to put him in a headlock, only for Issei to react on instinct and side step him whilst clocking him square in the jaw.

**_*Creak!!*_**

Only for Issei to hold his broken arm and groan in agony, whilst Matsuda looked on in confused anger as to how Issei punched him but was the one who was in pain.

" Yo, you ok dude? " Motohama asked as he knelt next to the on his knees Issei.

Issei said. " My arm is still broken, and you dumb bastards decided to try and assault me. The fact I tried to hit Matsuda with my broken arm didnt help any. Now, if you will exscuse me, Im going to my locker, then the nurse. "

After saying this, his two friends felt like massive douches, and thus began to try and help him.

The bi-play was so fast that the majority of onlookers had forgotten that Issei was acting chummy with one of the top Idols of the school. As he walked away, Issei let a small smirk play across his face.

Ahh, refuge in idiocy, a unused but relatively simple way to get around public outrage. Now if it doesn't cost him any more injuries, then the plan would've gone off perfectly.

**[FATE]**

It appears life was on his side today, as class went on nobody bothered him. His two friends were leaving him alone for the most part, possibly because of the minor death threat he gave them as they walked to the nurse.

No, not _their_ deaths, their porno stashes. Which, knowing them might've been worse, meh, Issei didn't care at this juncture.

The last class he had today was History, today they were going over famous Heroes from Europe. The Irony was not lost on Issei, who was unusually awake. The teacher, a 30 year old woman by the name of Ms. Hirai, who was going over the last bits of details for a minor french knight before looking at the clock.

" Hn, Well, we have enough time for at least one more Figure. Anyone have a Hero they wish to recommend? " Her gaze sweeped the class, who were mostly bored out of their skulls.

Issei wasnt sure why, but for a breif second he felt a twinge inside himself. A flash of a Sword held in the hands of a silver haired man. Before he knew it he raised his hand.

Ms. Hirai looked at him suprised, He was usually with the others in La-la land during her lessons.

" Yes Mr. Hyoudou? " She asked him, not really excepting much.

Issei looked unusually serious to the class when he said. " Siegfried, Slayer of the Dragon Fafnir"

Most of the class were confused at seeing the leader of the perverted Trio sound so serious about anything not related to porn.

Ms. Hirai smiled a small amount, mainly because she was fond of the tale herself.

" Excellent choice Mr. Hyoudou, Siegfried wa-" As his teacher began to tell the tale Issei saw with his minds eye flashes of the events, most going along with the known history, while a few were way off the mark, particularly with Balmung. But that was to be expected, not just because this world was far different then the one his more lore savvy half came from, but because most people thought the slayer of the evil dragon was merely a folk tale.

_' How easy it is for fact to turn to legend, then to fiction.' _Issei thought somewhat sullenly, Siegfried was considered one of the pinnicals of Heroes. From King to peasant, it mattered not who or why, if their was a need for him to help he would do so with all his power. It made Issei grind his teeth at the Heroes so called descendant for trying to spiral the world into Chaos, nevermind that mad fucker of a fake preist Freed Sellzen.

Unknown to him, the Saber card began to Glow softlyin the box he had stuffed in his bag. A sign that the Servent was listening to Issei's thoughts and surroundings.

**[FATE]**

Class was over for the day, and Issei was resting his eyes, ever since the history lesson his head throbbed like crazy. Going over everything that he knew about the Fate worlds and the fandom he remembered a few people who used class cards experienced side effects. Said side effects ranged from head aches, personality overlay to even assimlation. But he never even used them yet so that cant be whats wrong with him.

As he groaned again Issei could hear the squeeing of the female population of his classmates and knew instantly Kiba had arrived.

Looking up he saw his old friend, Kiba was as he always was. his blond hair neatly trimmed and brushed with his plastic smile in place. The so fake smile kinda pissed him off a bit, but Issei could live with it for now. He just needed to last until the war freak Kokabiel showed his stupid face then he could help his friend find closure again.

Kiba walked up to him, both ignored of the gossiping students around them.

Kiba said. " Good to meet you Hyoudou, President Rias asked me to escort you to the club room. "

Issei nodded, with a hop he was standing and waved his hand in a ' lead the way' motion. As the girls around began to fall into yaoi fantasies the two were quick to leave lest those dreaded nightmares come to haunt them.

As they walked, Kiba glanced at the boy walking with him. Ever since two days ago, Koneko and him were informed by Rias and Akeno to keep a sharp eye on the normally boisterous pervert. Kiba was well aware of Issei's reputation and knew the boy was a potential recruit. Personally Kiba had nothing against him, while he really didnt like perverts he found Issei and his friends harmless.

But from what he was seeing right now the boy was far more different, Kiba had been trained by one of the best swordsmen in history and Kiba as a result could somewhat read a persons body.

And his eyes told him Hyoudou walked like a Warrior.

The even paced, sure of step stride was one he had only seen on Sirzechs and his peerage. Beings and people of power with experience in some of the most gruesome battles in the History of the underworld... No, that wasnt right, Issei's stride was far more untamed, far more _feral_. It still had power and grace, but not anything coming close to civilized qualities.

For a distinct second Kiba could see the image of a Dragon over the brunette teen.

Kiba shook his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts, and to wipe away the slight sense of nostalgia he felt. For some strange reason walking with Issei to the old school building was giving him a feeling, almost like he had done this exact thing a hundred times before, It was truly confusing to him.

Soon, the two had reached the old School Building and made their way to the clubroom. After a good minute or two reaching the correct floor They stood outside the door. Kiba knocked twice, and the voice of Rias said. " Come in! "

Issei stealthily dry swollowed, trepidation warring with his sense exhilaration at being back to what he considered his second home.

'_Well, Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' _He thought as he walked into the room with the people he swore to protect with all his might.

**[FATE****, END]**

**Well, its a bit short but i think this is better then nothing. Sorry about the wait guys bit ive had a rather hectic holidays and needed to put my head back on straight. Still feels a bit crooked as it is. ( Adjusts the 2020 party had that nephew glued to my hair) well, hope you guys didnt suffer a 6 year old with the sugar rush from the 9th circle as well.**

**Wolf out.**


End file.
